A New Twist
by BabyGirl79329
Summary: The next generation enters Hogwarts, but with some new characters. Malfoy has twins insted of just one son, and they become friends with Albus and Rose. What happens when they do something that will change their own existence   might take a while
1. New Faces

Scorpia's POV

"Don't tell me you're scared Scorpia." My brother Scorpio said to me as we walked throw the train.

"No I'm not." I said as I glared at him, "Just a little worried." We walked around looking for a compartment to sit in when we came across one with three other kids in so we decided to come in. "Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" I asked them.

The compartment had one boy and two girls. The boy had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but to stare at him. He looked up at me and smiled "Sure why not. My name is Albus Potter."

My eyes got wide, "Hi, I'm Scorpia Malfoy and this is my brother Scorpio." They all just stared at us.

One of the girls decided to speak, "I'm Rose Wesley." Her smile lit up her face; she had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Scorpio couldn't stop staring at her.

"And I'm Sunflower Longbottom" the last of the three said. Her hair was as blonde as ours and he had dark blue eyes. She seemed kinda strange.

I smiled at them and me and Scorpio made our way into the compartment. I lifted my trunk to put it on the shelf and I almost dropped it on my head, but someone caught it right before it did. "Here let me help you." I turned around to see Albus putting it on the shelf, and then he looked down and smiled at me.

I could feel my cheeks getting red "Thanks." He sat back down and I sat beside him. Scorpio sat down next to Rose and smiled at her. "So Albus tell me about yourself." I said and looked at him shyly.

"Well this is my first year and my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter." He said as he smiled at me. "And you?"

"Well this is also my first year and Draco…." I started to say before I was interrupted.

"Wait your dad is Draco Malfoy?" Rose said with a disapproving look.

"Yea he's my dad, do you have a problem with that?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"Well kinda, your dad was a death eater and tried to kill my parents many times." She almost screamed at me.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't really see what that has to do with me."

"You're his kid, who knows you could be just as bad." She moved away from Scorpio.

"Rose stop, I know there is bad blood, but we can be friends. I might even end up in the same house as them." Albus said trying to calm things down.

"And what house is that?" Scorpio asked is his 'I'm the man' tone.

"Slytherin, what other house." Albus said matter of factly.

"Who said we were going to be in Slytherin? Our mom was in Ravenclaw." My brother spat.

"Who's your mom" Sunflower said as if that was the only part of the conversation she heard.

"Cho Chang, well now its Malfoy." I said not looking at anyone.

"Really? My dad dated her." Albus said with a laugh. I looked at him and smiled.

"Haha what a small world." I said smiling at him.

Rose looked at us "Well you can't be that bad is Cho's your mom."

I looked back at her. "Thanks?" I turned back to Albus, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor!" he said proudly. "Just like my family. What about you Scorpia?"

"I don't know yet… I'm kinda worried about that." I said.

"Well I want to be in Slytherin myself." Scorpio said just as proudly. Everyone laughed at him, he didn't get it.

"I'm bored!" Rose exclaimed. "Let's play a game." She smiled and everyone rolled their eyes. "Come on it will be fun. How about truth or dare?"

All of us looked at each other, what could be the harm right.


	2. New Fate

Chapter 2

"Abigail are you ok?" Lily asked as she came into the dorm room. Abigail looked up at her and shook her head.

"He was going to meet me there and he skipped out so he could have sex with someone else." She said into her pillow. "Because of you… why were you even with him Lily?" she said looking up at her.

"Well we ran into each other and he said that he was going to help you study. I told him that I wouldn't mind him helping me, it's not like this was the first time." Lily said patting Abigail on the back.

Abigail shot out of her bed, "What? What do you mean 'not the first time'?" she glared at Lily.

"It's not the first time we've hooked up. We've never had sex, but we probably would have tonight, I really like Scorpius." She said as she went to her own bed. She was still looking at Abigail. "I am sorry about what happened to you tonight."

"It doesn't even matter. It wouldn't have happened if Scorpius would have been there." Abigail started to cry more. "He touched me…. and to top it all off your brother got a full look at my chest." She wiped her eyes.

"He's not going to leave you alone I'm afraid." Lily said as she changed into her pj's.

"Who's not? Thomas or Albus?" Abigail said looking scared.

"Both, Thomas want's revenge and isn't going to stop till he gets it. And Albus likes you, a friend or other wise and he's not going to let you be by yourself, unless you're here." Lily said getting into her bed, "He's very protective; I'll be surprised if your brother is still alive tomorrow morning."

"Great…" was all Abigail could say before she fell asleep.

The next morning Abigail got up and went to take a shower. She headed to the perfects bathroom, but when she got there she was surprised to see Thomas already there. "Hey Abigail, fancy meeting you here." He said with a smirk. Abigail turned to leave, but could due to the fact that Thomas had locked the door. 'I really need to take my wand everywhere' she said to herself.

"Please Thomas, just leave me alone. You don't really want to do this." She said trying to plead with him.

"Oh yes I do, the whole Potter thing made me want you more. To get what Potter wants would be amazing." He said as he dropped the towel that was around his waist. Abigail had never seen a naked man before and she couldn't help but to stare. "Like what you see Abigail?" he said as he started to walk toward her.

Before she could answer they heard people outside. Thomas quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side where no one could see them. "Potter I'm sorry. I really like your sister." Scorpius was saying to Albus as they walked into the bathroom.

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. Don't you ever talk to my sister ok?" Albus said as he took off his shirt. He never got an answer because all of a sudden they heard someone curse really loud and a body hitting the ground.

"Shit! I'm going to get you bitch!" Thomas yelled as Abigail tried to get away.

"Help me!" she cried when Thomas picked her up. She looked over to where her brother and Albus stood.

"Thomas put her down." Scorpius said as he started to walk toward them.

"I'm going to have sex with her Scorpius, if it's the last thing I do." Thomas said as he pushed Abigail to the ground. He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door, Scorpius following him.

"Abigail! Are you ok?" Albus said as he ran to her. He took her in his arm and looked in her eyes.

"I hurt." She said as she looked down at her arm. Albus followed her eyes and saw a long cut going down her arm.

"Oh shit, we need to get you to the hospital wing." He said.

"Can't you just fix it? If I go down there they're going to ask me what happened and I don't want anyone to know." Abigail said as she looked at Albus's confused face.

"Ummmm well can try…." He said as he put his hand on her arm and start to say something Abigail couldn't hear. The pain in her arm went away and when she looked down, the cut was gone. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Albus." She moved toward him and kissed his cheek. "This is the second time you've saved me and I've never really talked to you before."

"Well next weekend we go to Hogsmead, maybe we could hang out then." Albus said hopefully as he helped her stand up.

Abigail stood up and fell into Albus's arms again, "It's a date."


End file.
